Does Art Influence Life?
by fallonsbateman
Summary: John and Mickie have never held a conversation with each other but that changes when they have a storyline together but can they get along to make it work? Joint story with Missloveiseverything!
1. Chapter 1

Mickie walked down the corridors of WWE and knocked on her boyfriend, James' locker room door. She had received a text saying that he wanted to talk to her. Mickie was nervous, lately, they hadn't had the best relationship, and she wondered if James was going to break up with her. Her boyfriend then appeared at the door and stepped aside, allowing the bubbly diva to walk inside.

"You wanted to talk?" Mickie asked. James nodded and took her hand gently.

"There's no easy way to say this, Mick…" He paused, but proceeded. "I'm breaking up with you." The brunette's eyes widened, as they filled with tears.

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" She stuttered while asking. It wasn't as if she was madly in love with James, but she was afraid of being alone. Her fear now became true… She was alone.

"I'm sorry." James looked Mickie in her beautiful brown eyes, which were now sparkling from her tears. When he didn't get a response from his now ex-girlfriend, he decided to leave her to her thoughts and closed the door behind him.

The bubbly brunette once again walked down the hallways of WWE. Except this time, they felt darker and colder. Her tears were dry, but mascara stains still remained on her olive toned skin. While walking down the hallway, she spotted John Cena. The two were never close, let alone friends. But they weren't enemies either. Before John could see her, she opened the door to the diva's locker room and set her bags down. Kelly Kelly placed her hair straightener down and turned her head to Mickie.

"Mick, are you okay?" The blonde asked, obviously concerned when she saw the mascara marks on her face. Mickie sniffled.

"I'm fine." She forced her mouth to let those words out, also a fake small smile.

"Are you sure, you look like you've been crying?" Mickie wiped her eyes.

"I'm okay." The brunette spoke, quietly.

"Okay…" Kelly started, not believing that her friend was okay. "Anyways, uhm, me and the girls are going to the club tonight, you in?" Kelly asked. Mickie shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."

"Great! Meet us here at 8!"

"Okay..." Mickie replied, weakly.

Mickie did as she was told, and met Kelly in the diva's locker room. But when she walked in, she didn't only see her blonde friend; she saw Eve, Melina and Samantha as well.

"Hey…" She spoke quietly. All the girls turned their heads towards Mickie. Kelly walked over to her.

"Okay, you're not okay, Mickie. What's wrong?" Mickie sighed.

"James broke up with me… okay? Are you all happy now?" The brunette told them, before plopping herself onto the couch. Samantha walked over and rubbed her back.

"Mickie, that's James' loss if he doesn't see what a beautiful and great girl you are." Sam told her friend, before looking at the other diva's, signaling for them to help. Eve, Melina and Kelly then walked over too.

"Yeah, Mick. Everything's going to be okay, we're here for you." Melina spoke. The brunette looked up at her friends. She didn't say a word, but stood up and hugged all her friends before they all walked out the door. Eve sighed as she knew their attempt to cheer up Mickie, had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so I guess it's my turn :P ... ;P hope you enjoy my chapter**_

* * *

><p>As mickie walked into the bar with the girls she couldn't help but feel weird, yeah she was upset but she wasn't about to curl up under her covers and sob over James, she loved him, just, not as much as she used to there relationship hadn't been great as of late and she slowly been feeling less and less towards the man.<p>

"you four go sit down ill get them in" Sam said smiling before heading away to the bar

"wonder why she volunteered to go the bar" Kelly said suggesting something

"what are you hinting at?" melina asked with a smile

"randy's there" Kelly spoke "isn't it obvious there's something between them?"

"pretty obvious if you ask me" eve smiled

The girls then noticed mickie not really paying to them just looking around the club looking for nothing in particular

"mickie" Kelly said causing the women to look at her "wanna come sit down"

mickie smiled "sure"

The girls made there way over to a booth and all scooted in and got into a conversation about the man that seemingly thought his ridiculous dancing was winning the girls over.

* * *

><p>Sam leaned on the bar waiting for the man to make her drinks "funny concoctions aren't they" randy said to the women from his stool as his friends watched on amused.<p>

Sam shrugged "it's what we like" she said turning her head to the man

"ill pay for those if I can get a kiss" randy said leaning forward slightly

"careful you'll fall" Sam said glancing down at his stool

"i might already have" he said as his travelled over her body

"your so cheesy orton" she said as eve came over and helped her take there drinks back "thanks for paying" she smiled before walking away

"but i" he started but stopped and looked at the man waiting for the money his face said he wasn't best pleased and it didnt help all he could hear was his friends laughing.

"im watching" John Cena spoke "but I don't know when im meant to start learning" he spoke referring to randy before cocky about how they should watch and learn how to bag a girl

"she's just playing hard to get" randy spoke turning back to them after paying

"are you sure she just doesn't find you cheesy" mike 'the miz' said to randy

"not funny" randy said with an im not impressed look

"oh, it's funny" John chuckled sipping his beer

* * *

><p>"what was that about?" eve asked as she put the drinks down and the girls all found and claimed there's<p>

"what was what about?" Kelly asked

"her and randy back there" eve said as her and Sam took there seat

"he was asking for a kiss and just being flirty, you know the guys, they set each other little challenges"

"unfortunately it always some how ends up involving the divas" mickie spoke sipping her drink

* * *

><p>The divas spoke for awhile and not long later they had finished there drinks each girl had gone up already and all been hit on by a different man from the raw roster from the same little group of friends.<p>

"i don't wanna go, it was embarrassing last time" eve spoke

"ill go" mickie said being the only one not to go

"what? No you cant" Kelly spoke

"im getting drinks not going out to war Kelly relax" mickie stood up "and besides they wont know im not still with James so they'll leave me alone"

"that is so true go girl go!" melina said wafting her hands in the direction of the bar

"ok here I go" mickie said fixing her drink

"what if they do try to hit on you"

"watch a girl use her acting skills" mickie said before making her way down to the bar

* * *

><p>"ok so here comes mickie, mike your up" John Cena spoke<p>

"what? Why cant you do it"

"ive already had to do it, it's your turn" John spoke

"but she's dating that James guy, I cant"

"it adds to the challenge" Alex Riley said lowly as the women got closer

"dude, if you can get even a kiss off her I will just, I don't know what ill do but it'll be awesome" randy said

"ok fine" mike said

"what are you doing?" John asked "get your hand off my beer" he spoke as he looked at mike

"im making it not look so obvious idiot!" mike said

"you can use someone else's beer for that comment" John pulled his away

"same again" miz called out as mickie got to the bar he took the bottles from previous rounds to the bar with him "great match tonight" mike said as he looked down getting some money out his pocket

"thanks" mickie spoke glancing at him to see what he was doing

"dont worry, im not touching my self inappropriately"

"no mike, no just no" Alex spoke lowly not believing he said that

"just getting money" he finished

Mickie giggled at him "your funny" she said before looking back ahead as mike looked at the guys with an oh my god look

"go go" they all whispered excited that it was working

Mike leaned on the bar "so you having a nice night" he asked

mickie nodded "yeah you?" she said turning her head to him and mike was shocked that she made eye contact

"yeah, weird choice of music though"

Mickie nodded "you could say that, good to have a dance to though" she said with a small smile before looking back at the bar man and paying for her drinks

"and who would you be dancing with" mike flirted

"someone who asked" mickie flirted back looking back towards him

"let me help you with those" mike said to mickie as he took some of the drinks

"thank you" mickie said with a smile as they made there way back to the girls table

"i cant believe it" Alex spoke

"it actually worked" John was next to share that he was shocked

"or she's just drunk" randy said turning his head back to the men behind him

"yeah im going with that" Alex said as John nodded his agreement

"that's" mike said cocky as he came back "how you get a girl"

"you haven't done anything, I said kiss"

"it's early days my friend" mike sipped his beer "it's early days"

* * *

><p><em><strong>missloveiseverything :P<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Mickie and the divas were backstage discussing their plan to make Mike fall for her, and then crush him.

"Did you see his face when he actually thought it worked?" Samantha asked, laughing.

"I know! He's so clueless!" Melina joined in, with a laugh of her own.

"We're so going to crush him!" Eve exclaimed, excited about their plan to give the guys a taste of their own medicine.

"You know what to do, right Mick?" Kelly asked.

"Of course! When he goes to kiss me, BOOM. Slap right across the face!" Mickie explained, giggling. Then, the divas heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Eve told her friends, before standing up and answering the door. "Oh Mr. McMahon, hi. What brings you here?"

"I need Mickie James; she has a meeting about an upcoming storyline." The chairman told the young diva.

"Uh, okay." Eve said, turning back to the divas. "Mick, Mr. McMahon needs you. He said you have a meeting about an upcoming storyline?" Mickie looked confused.

"I do?" She asked. Eve shrugged.

"Apparently." Eve smiled. Mickie stood up and waved to the girl's before walking away with her boss.

When Mickie made her way into Vince's office, she saw John Cena sitting in a chair, an empty seat next to him.

"Please take a seat, Ms. James." Mickie hesitated but sat down in the chair, next to John.

"So… what's the new storyline?" John spoke up.

"Wait, you're here for a storyline too?" Mickie asked. The Cenation leader nodded.

"Mickie, John. You both are going to be involved in a new storyline."

"We know that." Mickie said, in a matter of fact tone. "But what is it."

"You." Vince pointed to Mickie. "Are going to play his;" The chairman then pointed to John. "Onscreen girlfriend." The former women's champion laughed.

"That's a good one, Vince. But seriously, what's the storyline?"

"Ms. James, I'm being serious. That is the storyline." Vince told her.

"UGH!"

"Hey! What's so bad about being my onscreen girlfriend?" John asked, defending himself. "Look at me, I'm dead hot." Mickie shook her head.

"Do you see him? He's like a child!"

"We barely know each other! No need to judge!"

"Mr. Cena brings up a good point, Mickie. Get to know each other, because you'll see a lot of each other." Mr. McMahon told the two.

"Fine."

"Yeah, fine!" Mickie repeated John.

"I already said that!"

"Fine, since I don't want to argue, I'm sorry." Mickie apologized, smiling a little.

"It's okay." John smiled back. "Now come on, we should practice our lines."

"Okay. Thank you Mr. McMahon." The diva thanked her boss.

"Yeah, thanks." John now repeated Mickie, smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie was looking through her bag when she glanced at John sat on his couch in his shorts looking at her "what?" she asked turning her head back to him

"cant believe I have to share my bus with you" John said

"let's just get our lines right then we can just not talk"

"ok"

"fine"

"fine"

"please don't start that again" mickie said shaking her head

"oh it does have manners" John said leaning forward taking his from his coffee table "god help us when we have to kiss and actually look like we like it"

"what?" mickie said snapping her head to John as he looked up at her "give me that" mickie flicked through the papers

"page 8"

Mickie flicked through to that page "ergh this is not happening" she spoke closing the booklet again "hang on, this is mine" she said noticing it had her name on it before looking towards john

John turned to his head to the side and found his and smiled at her "oops"

Mickie sat down next to him

John looked over her "why do I know that hoodie" he asked

Mickie looked down "it's mike's"

John smirked "you've fucked him haven't you"

"john"

"what? You may as well tell me because he sure will"

"i haven't, I was cold at the arena he lent it me and I forgot to give it back"

"whatever let's do tomorrow night's segment"

* * *

><p>John was walking down the corridor he looked up and smiled "mickie" he called out before jogging to her<p>

the women smiled at him "hey john"

"hey I um, I just wanted to say I watched your match an-"

"you did?" mickie asked softly

John nodded "yeah and I just wanted to say hard luck but next time, you'll get her"

"thank you" mickie said sweetly

"your welcome" John nodded before walking away as eve walked to mickie

"what was that about?"

"i don't know" mickie said as the two watched after John walking away down the corridor

"cut" the director shouted "that was great guys thank you" he called out loudly so John could hear as he walked back

"be at the bus by twenty past eleven ok" John said mickie nodded before John walked away

"so how was your first week sharing his bus"

"it was a roller coaster ride, it was nice when we got along we had a laugh sometimes but then there was those days that were hell when we were just snapping at each other, and you just cant wait to get off the bus and away from each other"

* * *

><p>Mickie was waiting outside john's bus and spotted him walking towards her "it's open" John called out<p>

"i know" mickie said waiting for him to get closer "i didnt just want to help myself onto your bus"

John pulled the door open "please just get on the bus whether im here or not it's freezing lately"

"ok" mickie said softly

"ladies first"

mickie chuckled "thank you" she climbed up the steps onto the bus


	5. Chapter 5

**XxZackRyderFanxX (:**

Mickie lugged her bags behind her. She was exhausted. On the bus, one minute her and John fought, the next minute, it was like they were friends. It confused the brunette diva. It all made her tired. She walked into the locker room she had to share with John.

"Hey." John said softly.

"Hi." Mickie replied.

"You okay?"

"Uhm, yeah… just tired."

"Well stop. We have a segment soon." John said, coldly. Mickie raised her eyebrows. This was exactly the mood change she experienced the night before.

"What makes you think I can just stop being tired?"

"I don't know! Go put on some makeup or something, anything really is an improvement."

"Excuse me?" Mickie yelled, taking a step towards John.

"You heard me. Go do something instead of standing in my way!"

"Wow, God forbid if John Cena has to share his spotlight with anyone."

"Damn right!" John yelled at her.

"I hate you." The brunette spat at him. John smirked.

"You know you don't, you secretly love me. Sorry to crush your dreams, honey, but I don't date sluts!" The 9x WWE champion yelled, the last part at the top of his lungs. Outside the door, the entire roster stood in shock and the argument going on between the 2 superstars.

"You're calling me a slut?" Mickie then yelled.

"Wow, you catch on fast!" The diva shook her head, and slapped John right across his face.

"Have fun doing this storyline by yourself!" Mickie yelled, and then walked out the door, receiving looks from the rest of the roster. She shook her head and pushed past the crowd. Then, the WWE chairman walked down the hall, looking at his employees, with a confused look on his face. He ignored them and walked into John and Mickie's locker room.

"Mr. Cena." Vince spoke, causing John to turn around.

"What?"

"Where is Mickie?" The boss questioned, looking around the room.

"How should I know?" John replied, simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"This is her locker room too. Where the hell is she Cena?" The WWE superstar sighed in defeat.

"We had a pretty big fight, she walked away. She said she's done with the storyline between us." Vince looked at John, with daggers in his eyes.

"You better go find her, she's going to do this storyline, whether she likes it or not."

"But sir…" John started, he was pretty sure Mickie didn't want to see him, but he was relieved the storyline wasn't canceled. He also felt the need to apologize.

"No! Go find her! NOW. You guys have a segment in 10 minutes!" The chairman exclaimed. And John walked out of the door.

John walked down the corridor, and noticed Mickie sitting on a crate, talking to Randy Orton. He walked up to the two and cleared his throat, causing them to snap their heads towards John.

"Could you uh, give us a second?" John asked Randy, who nodded.

"See yah Mickz." The viper waved to Mickie and walked away.

"Bye!" Mickie said smiling, but rolled her eyes when she looked at John. "What do you want?" She asked. John got up on the crate, and sat next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry… I never meant what I said to you. I was just angry. Please don't quit the storyline…"

"Why shouldn't I? It's very clear you don't want me anywhere near you…" Mickie told him softly, looking down. John lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I love doing this storyline with you, Mickie. It's just sometimes; I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry…"

"You want to do the storyline?" The diva asked. John nodded.

"I think if we really get into it, it could be a lot of fun." He said, smiling.

"You think?" She asked. And John nodded. He offered a hand and Mickie took it. John helped her off the crate and they walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickie was curled up on the pull out bed on John's tour bus fast asleep John came from his 'bedroom' and quietly went to her and put the sheets over her

Mickie started to wake up "john, what are you doing?"

"im just covering you up" he said softly as to not hurt her nearly awoken ears

"oh. Thank you" she said sweetly cuddling down with her extra pillow she likes to cuddle

"night micks" John said standing up "i am sorry for snapping at you before"

"ok" mickie mumbled drifting off to sleep

* * *

><p>John and Mickie were stood in the corridor looking into each other's eyes "congratulations on winning, champ" mickie said softly<p>

"thank you" John spoke softly as they both starting to lean in there lips were an inch apart when someone cleared there throat the pair pulled away and stood there was randy.

"while your being loved up with" randy looked coldly towards mickie "that, ill be training, ill be focused, and while your mind will be on her in our match mine will be on that championship and how ill destroy you to get it" Randy just looked at John then to mickie then back to John "and use your weaknesses against you" before slinking away

John looked at the worried and scared looking mickie John sighed and looked down looking worried himself.

"and cut" the director said "great job guys"

"you did great" mickie said

"i know the director told me" John joked

"i should go, I have a match"

* * *

><p>Mickie had just won her match and she was getting her arm raised when she turned around and was hit with an rko by randy the crowd was stunned to silence, but cheered when John ran down the ramp and slid into the ring looking pissed.<p>

Randy jogged up the ramp to get away from John and stood and watched as John knelt down checking on mickie with a hand on her locker back leaning down checking on her.

The show went off air with John kneeling next to mickie looking towards randy with a im going to kill you look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mickie groaned softly as John sat next to her putting a bag of ice on the back of her neck "thank you" she said<p>

"it's ok"

"how do you take those every week" mickie asked

"you learn the best way to put yourself to not get hurt as much" John spoke softly "i felt a massage helps"

"why are you offering"

"ive been told im great with my hands" John smiled

Mickie chuckled "think ill be the judge of that"

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat on John's bed as he gave her neck and shoulders John was watching as her face showed she was enjoying it, John liked the way he was making her feel, he liked the way she was enjoying his took.<p>

"ooh yeah" mickie softly moaned "right there"

John shifted his eyes around, he wanted to feel awkward that mickie was sounding like they were having sex but, he liked it, John mentally cursed himself when he couldn't stop thinking about him and mickie having sex, he couldn't get the mental images out his mind. "ok that's enough" John said getting up and rushing back to the main part of his bus to get a bottle of water


	7. Chapter 7

**XxZackRyderFanxX (:**

Mickie looked up and was surprised not to see John. She slowly stood up and made her way into the hallway.

"John!" She called, but got no response. Her first thought was to check the tour bus. While walking to the bus, she bumped into Randy Orton.

"Hey Mick." He said, smiling at her.

"Hey Randy… have you seen John anywhere?" She asked.

"No… why?"

"Forget it." Mickie replied, shaking her head and walking to John's tour bus. She knocked on the door lightly. The door swung open, but once John saw Mickie standing there, he froze. Mickie sighed. "John… what's going on?"

"Nothing." He simply replied. Mickie raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Mickie unsurely nodded, and started to turn around. "Wait." She stopped and turned to face him again. "Say… my friend and some girl were… friends… and they were hanging out, and she started to make noises that made my friend imagine they were having sex… is that wrong?"

"I don't think so. It just proves that your friend really likes this girl. If you want my advice, I think he should tell her." She smiled, as John smiled back at her. He had to admit it to himself, as much as he didn't want to, he was falling for Mickie.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem."

"Now would you get on the bus? It's freezing out here!" They both shared a laugh and got inside of the tour bus.

**NEXT RAW;**

"Places everyone!" The director called to the superstars and divas. "Action!" John walked up to Mickie who was stretching.

"Hey…" He spoke softly.

"Hey." Mickie replied, smiling sweetly.

"Are you okay? I mean, I know RKO's are not the easiest thing to take. Trust me; I take a lot of them." He told her, and she giggled.

"I'm okay, thanks. That's sweet of you."

"Cool, so, excited for your match?" John asked, trying not to make eye contact, as he was told.

"Uhm, you could say that." She replied, smiling.

"Cool, well, good luck." He used his famous John Cena smile, and looked into her eyes.

"T-thanks." She replied, stuttering while looking into John's eyes. Slowly, they both leaned in as told, and kissed.

**3-5 reviews for the next one! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Randy stood behind the camera with his arms crossed smiling and shaking his head as john's hand got lost in mickie's hair as they kissed, he looked around and he seemed to be the only one to see there was more than acting to this kiss.

The feed to the world slowly faded out "and cut" the director said when he was sure they were out.

Mickie and John slowly pulled there lips apart mickie blushed and looked down "good work" she said softly

"y-y-y-you to" John nodded

"ill see you later then" she said

"yeah, later"

Mickie smiled slightly at the crew before walking away leaving John watching whilst he rubbed her head randy walked up along side him and John sighed seeing the look on his face.

"could you want her more" randy chuckled

"shut up dude, I was acting" John said with dramatic affect

"course you were" randy said slapping his back before walking away from him

* * *

><p>Mickie and John were laying on the couch John leaning over the top of her as they made out mickie cupping his face "talk to me" she said as there was a momentary pause in the kissing.<p>

"something funny happened to me a-" John was talking between kisses before mickie interrupted forcing her lips back onto his

"talk dirty" she said slipping her tongue into his mouth "come on john" she said as they got even more heated and john's hand travelled over her body as the other held him above her "come on say something hot"

John moved down to her neck lightly nipping at it he began making noises that indicated he was trying to think of what to say

"come on John talk to dirty to me" mickie moaned out

"vagina" he blurted out and everything came to a stop they both froze but both for very different reasons.

Mickie squeezed out from under John and went to the bathroom leaving John behind deflated, he was finally getting somewhere and he killed the moment.

* * *

><p>"vagina?" randy asked, the next night in the locker room whilst just the two were there as John explained his strange idea of dirty talk<p>

"alright, I get it, I panicked, she took me by surprise, but yanno it wasn't a total lost we made out before that she enjoyed it and she was acting this time, I know that"

randy opened his mouth and leaned forward "woah" he said faking his ore towards john's situation "you made out, how many times"

"shut up it was nice" John spoke pulling his knee pad on as randy started the long process of taping his wrists "i just, I just don't think im the dirty talking kind of guy yanno"

"what's the big deal" randy spoke with a shrug "you just say what you want to do to her, or what you want her to do to you" randy smirked "or what you think other people might be doing to each other" randy noticed the look John gave him "look ill tell you what try something on me" Randy said stopping his taping process and looked towards John

"please me kidding" John spoke looking towards the man

"come on" randy said smiling slightly "just close your eyes and tell me what you want to be doing right now"

John sighed and closed his eyes "ok, im on my bus"

randy nodded "yeah what else"

"that's it im on my bus your not there we're not having this conversation" John got up and walked towards the mini fridge to get a bottle of water

Randy followed "alright look ill start ok"

"randy please" John spoke turning around and sipping his water

"come on come ready look" randy cleared his throat "oh john" he said in a sexy husky voice "you get me so hot I want your lips on me now"

John looked at randy

"eh" randy said smiling

John nodded also smiling

"alright now you say something" randy said satisfied he gave a good example and began finishing off taping his first wrist

"i um, I really don't think so"

"come on, you like this women right"

"well yeah" John nodded

"you wanna be with her right"

"sure"

"well if you cant talk dirty to me, how you gonna talk dirty to her now tell me you wanna caress my butt"

John looked at randy for a few seconds "ok turn around"

"woah" randy said holding his hands up

"i just don't want you staring at me while im doing this"

"alright alright alright" randy said turning his back to the man as he taped his other wrist "im not looking go ahead"

"ok" John said closing his eyes "i want um, ok i-i-i-i wanna uuh feel your, hot soft skin with my lips"

randy nodded his approval "there you go, keep going keep going"

The two failed to noticed the miz entering the locker room behind them as John continued "i wanna take my tongue" he said and the miz looked at the two men "and" he got an amused look on his face and moved towards the fridge behind John "a-a-and"

"say it" randy encouraged "say it"

Mike leaned on the mini fridge as John continued "run it all over your body until your trembling wi-" John stopped when he heard the fridge door shut the two men froze and both slowly turned around until they sore an amused looking miz leaning on the mini fridge

"with" he said putting his hand out

"funny story" John chuckled pointing at him

"your not gonna belie-" randy started but miz butted in

"it's ok it's ok" he said standing up straight "i was always rooting for you two kids to get together" he spoke before leaving the locker room amused.

"we will never speak of this" John said before leaving also

* * *

><p>John sat on the bus travelling away from yet another house show discreetly watching mickie as she sat on the couch her legs bent up towards her just hoping she would talk to him.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**XxZackRyderFanxX (:**

John passed by Mickie who was still sitting on the couch. This was probably the fourth time John walked pass.

"How many times are you going to pass by before you actually talk to me?" Mickie said, looking up.

"What?" He replied, stopping in front of her.

"Why are you avoiding me, John?" She asked softly. John sat next to her on the couch.

"I.. uhm.. I'm sorry.."

"For?" Mickie asked.

"Earlier today.. I got nervous." John told her. She giggled softly.

"Nervous? Why were you nervous?"

"You make me nervous. With your big brown eyes and beautiful personality." He finally told her. Mickie looked down and blushed.

"You really think so?" Mickie asked, she was always insecure.

"Of course." John told her, causing Mickie to smile.

"Thanks." She said as John wrapped an arm around her. Mickie was confused about their relationship. Did they hate each other? Or were they… friends?

RAW;

Randy was currently standing in the middle of the ring talking about all the things he was going to do to John.

"John Cena thinks he has me figured out. He thinks I'm at my lowest point. Well, John Cena and everyone else that thinks that.. Are wrong! I am more dangerous than I have ever been!" Randy exclaimed. Just then, John's music hit and he was seen walking out of the curtain.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Randy Orton." John said as Randy rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Cena?"

"Actually, I was just backstage listening to all the things you were saying and.. I just had to tell you. You pretty much are at your lowest point."

"And what makes you say that?" The viper asked, coldly.

"RKO'ing a girl? That's pretty low!" The Chain Gang leader exclaimed, acknowledging what Randy had did to Mickie the week before.

"If I have to go through her to get to you, that's what I'm going to do!" The apex predator said, causing John to shake his head.

"Well, you got through her, so let's make it official. You vs. Me; inside Hell in a Cell." John challenged his enemy.

"You're on Cena." Randy accepted, staring at his opponent. Suddenly, as scripted, the chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon's music hit and he walked out to the ramp.

"So you two want to go at it?" The boss asked. John and Randy didn't take their eyes off each other, but nodded. "Fine. Inside Hell in a cell, at Breaking Point, it will be John Cena versus Randy Orton. For the WWE championship. And tonight, there will be a contract signing." Vince said, before walking out of the curtain.

Randy and John walked backstage after their segment and slapped hands.

"Great job man." Randy said.

"Thanks, you too." John replied with a smile. Then, the apex predator stopped walking. "Everything okay?" John asked, wondering why his friend stopped.

"Dude, tell me the truth."

"Okay… about?" The Cenation leader asked, confused,

"Do you like Mickie?" Randy asked. John stood there for a couple short seconds, before trying to walk away. "Hey! John! Get back here!" He yelled, making John stop. "It's not a hard question. Do you like her, or not?" Randy once again asked. John didn't know what to say.

"_Oh__shit.__" _John said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dude" randy yelled walking after John "john" he shouted when the man looked over his shoulder at him and picked up his pace. "ok you've had it" randy shouted and began running John sore this and also began running.

The superstars they ran passed followed wondering what was going on they all ended up where John was due to do his segment with mickie. "hi?" she questioned

"ok if your not in this segment can you please leave" the director said

"yes people evacuate the area" John spoke "gosh" he turned around and mickie was stood there giving him a weird look

"are you ok?"

"yeah why would I be" he asked

"your acting weird" she said getting onto the crate crossing her legs getting in position

"im in the segment, dufus" randy said walking past him "cant get out of this so easily" he said walking down the corridor to his place

"do I want to know what you to are gonna get up to?" mickie asked

John shook his head "not really"

"think I may get my own hotel room tonight then and just get back on the bus in the morning"

"no" John said forcefully which earned him a weird look from mickie "nothing like that" he said

"john, not my business" mickie said

John looked and sore the lights on randy being interviewed "we should probably kiss now" he said "that's what the script said we should do"

"kiss me then" mickie spoke with her hands in her lap looking at him

John swallowed, even though they'd kissed before he found himself nervous as he leaned in and kissed her lips. He leaned closer and put his hand on her neck, John suddenly hated randy when he shouted him. "cena"

The two pulled away and sore randy walking towards them with the camera's following him, mickie got a funny feeling when john's hand found it's self on her upper thigh. "what?" John asked

"having fun with your little girlfriend are we?" randy snarled

"i was" John said

"While your sticking your tongue down her throat ill be preparing for our match this Sunday, your little distraction will cost you greatly" randy said

"is that so because, 'my distraction' could cost you greatly, ever thought that when you are annoying her or dissing her, she'd want to get pay back like oh I don't know help her boyfriend win the championship on Sunday"

"let's face it John, your latest bit is to scared of me to even try anything" randy looked at mickie with his viper eyes as she looked extremely scared "see you Sunday, babe" he said before walking away and out the shot

John sighed looked down then to mickie "dont look at me like that babe" John said softly

"you know how I feel about him john" she said softly

"i know your scared of him but I would never let him hurt you"

mickie nodded "ok"

John kissed her forehead

"and cut" the director said and randy was straight back

"im sorry but I need him" randy said dragging John away from mickie before pushing him into a near by room and closed the door "answer the question" randy said


	11. Chapter 11

"Well?" Randy added to his question. What the two superstars didn't notice, was Mickie heading towards them. "Do you like Mickie, or not?" Randy asked once again. Mickie overheard, and decided to stay and wait for John to answer.

"…I don't like Mickie." John said, lying. He knew he had feelings for the young diva, but he couldn't let Randy know that. "I did enjoy the sex though."

"John, you and Mickie never had sex?" Randy then noticed Mickie and coughed. The viper then nudged John.

"What?" John said, looking down. He felt terrible that he lied, but it was for his own good. Or was it?

"Dude, look." Randy whispered, pointing to Mickie. John looked up, and laid his eyes on the tear filled ones of Mickie.

"You would've token the sex." She said, before turning around to walk away.

"Mickie, pleas-" He started to explain himself. The tears then silently fell from the divas eyes.

"Save it." She said, before running off.

"Mickie, wait!" John said. He then looked at Randy. "I have to go find her! I'll see you later, man!" He said to Randy, before running after Mickie. When he went out to the parking lot, he saw Mickie trying to get into the bus, but failed as it was locked. "Mickie, please listen!"

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled at the Chain Gang leader, wiping the tears that fell from her face. She then stumbled back onto the road, and before she had the chance to move, a speeding bus came her way.

"Mickie! Watch out!" John yelled, hoping the bus would dodge her, or she would move out of the way. When the diva looked ahead, it was too late. The bus collided with her. When the vehicle passed, John rushed down to Mickie's side and moved the blood covered pieces of hair from her face. Randy then came outside and noted Mickie on the floor.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened?" The apex predator exclaimed, before crouching beside John in front of Mickie's lifeless body.

"She…" John stopped. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"John! What happened?" Randy asked once again.

"She was hit! Okay?"

"Hit? By what? You?" Randy asked, starting to become shocked.

"What? No! By a car!" John exclaimed.

"Didn't you try to stop it?"

"No, Randy. I just stood there and watched her get run over. Obviously I tried to stop it, retard!" John said. They really didn't have any time for Randy's stupidity.

"Okay, just checking! Now what the fuck do we do? Is she even breathing?" The viper asked, worried about the women's condition. John brought his head down to Mickie's chest and listened for her breaths.

"She's breathing, but barely.." The Cenation leader said, looking down. He couldn't believe Mickie was hit. And it was all because of him… Why did he lie to Randy? If he didn't, Mickie would still be conscious. She might still have a life..

"Oh my God. What about our storyline?" Randy asked. John looked at his friend with a non-impressed look.

"Are you serious, Randy? Can we focus on that another time?"

"Fine!"

"Thank you. Now what do we do…?" John asked, becoming worried. He looked at Randy for an answer.


	12. Chapter 12

"mickie" the two boys heard to female voices screech melina and eve throw themselves on the floor down by mickie

"she's not breathing" melina said to them with a scared look in her eyes

"where the hell is the ambulance?" eve asked panicking

"we didnt call one" John said

"what?" melina shouted "she was ran over she's not breathing and you didnt think to call for an ambulance" eve stood up digging in her pocket for her phone

"im in shock here" John argued

"and she'll be dead, do you want that?" melina asked

"obviously not melina, I'm in love with her" he shouted

"what?" melina and randy asked

eve came back "my phone cant get reception"

"they have an ambulance at the arena, go find the doctor" randy urged "he can help" they watched as eve ran off

"ok look" melina said "we need to do something, she needs to breathe"

"i-i did a first aid course a few years back"

"ok, aid here" John said pointing towards the women

"o-o-ok" randy said he pinched her nose opened her mouth and started leaning in

"wow" John said "i said aid her not rape her"

"dude" randy looked at John "im giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation I need to breathe for her so her organs don't fail and starve her brain of oxygen and give her brain damage"

all of a sudden and ambulance slammed on it's breaks near them "oh thank god" John said exhaling standing up and giving the paramedics some room to work.

"how long has she been like this?" one asked

Randy and John looked at her "a couple of minutes" they said together before nodding "a couple of minutes"

A crowd of superstars management and management gathered as the paramedics tried to resuscitate mickie

"w-w-what are you doing?" John asked

"we're taking her to hospital, you are to her?" he asked

"n-n-no one" he said looking down not being able to bar seeing her like it for much longer

"im coming" the voice of Stephanie McMahon said as she climbed into the back of the ambulance

"keep me updated" the deep voice of Vince McMahon said

"will do" she called out as the doors were shut.

* * *

><p>John stood in a world of his own as the sirens became fainter and fainter the further away they got away.<p>

"john" randy shouted snapping him out his daze the man looked at him "get in the car, we're taking melina and eve the hospital"

* * *

><p>"a wheelchair?" melina questioned in shock<p>

The doctor nodded "we'll no more when she regains consciousness"

"so she will wake up?" John said

"we're confident but, we just have to wait now, she'll wake up when she's ready" the doctor said to the small group of people

"is the wheelchair, permanent" Stephanie asked

"it's hard to tell" the doctor said "scans show damage to her spinal cord but we don't know how severe that is until she wakes up and we do the feel test"

"and what does that involve"

"it's pretty simple we poke the bottom of her feet in a pin and if she can feel it even slightly we know it's not completely damaged"

"and if she cant?"

The doctor sighed "it could be temporary it could be permanent, we just cant know until she wakes up"

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok just a note for the other writer you don't need to read this but, I know I would ;P anyways<strong>_

_**message me when you see this, youtube fan fiction or twitter whatever, I have an idea for this story ;P I think you may like it**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A week later... **

John sat in Mickie's hospital room, just looking at her. It was his turn on Mickie watch. Randy, Eve, Melina and John all took turns staying with Mickie. The doctor said that she could hear, so the chain gang leader decided he'd talk to the young diva. Maybe if she heard his voice, she'd force herself to wake up and slap him across the face.

"You've been out for a week now…" He told her, softly. "If you can hear me, Mickie, I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry. You heard me tell Randy I didn't like you; well… it's true." John said, sighing. "I don't like you… I love you. And we all miss you. Please wake up? He added, before taking Mickie's hand and rubbing it with his thumb. Just then, Randy walked in the room and looked at John.

"How's she doing?" The viper asked, concerned about the brunette.

"Still the same." He replied, not looking up at Randy. After a few seconds of awkward silence, John heard the apex predator's deep sigh.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you lie to me? Why did you tell me you didn't like Mickie? You know you do… you even admitted it." Randy asked; he blamed most of the accident on John. He didn't understand why the Cenation leader lied to him, why didn't he just tell Randy he had feelings for Mickie? This time, it was John's turn to sigh.

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why."

"Honestly, if you just told me, none of this would've happened…, Mickie could be in a wheelchair for life because of this." Randy said, fiddling with his fingers.

"I know, Randy. Do you think I feel great about it? Like I said, I'm in love with her…" John sighed, as he felt tears come to his eyes. It was rare that anyone saw John Cena cry; but this time was different. He was at risk of losing the woman he loved. When the chain gang leader looked up at the apex predator, he could see the look of sadness on Randy's face. It broke his heart to see the people he cared about in pain. Suddenly, without the two superstar's noticing, Mickie's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she looked at John and Randy.

"Guys…" Mickie said, her voice was low and weak.

"Not now Mickie." Randy said, not looking at the newly awoken diva. Randy then realized what he had said, and his eyes, along with John's, widened.

"Mickie!" John said, shocked that she was awake. Unlike John, Randy raced to Mickie and hugged her. The brunette softly giggled.

"Can't… breath. Randall, release." She said, smiling as best she could. Randy pulled away slowly.

"Sorry. I just can't believe you're awake. I missed you so much." Randy said, his eyes starting to become teary. Mickie was like a little sister to him.

"I missed you too, Randy." She said. The superstar's could barely hear her, her voice was so weak. Just then, Mickie looked past Randy and noticed John. She smiled sweetly; she had heard everything John said to her earlier. When John told Mickie he loved her, Mickie basically forced herself to wake up. She wanted so desperately to wrap her arms around his waist and tell him that she felt the same way. "Hey John." She said, sweetly. John looked at Mickie and smiled.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He questioned. Mickie shrugged.

"Okay… but sore." She said, smiling weakly.

"That's good." He said, nodding at Mickie.

"Yeah… but John?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say… thank you." The diva said. John was shocked. After everything he put her through, she still thanked him?

"Why do you thank me?" The Cenation leader asked.

"You didn't just run away when I was in here, you stayed with me." She smiled before opening her arms as John pulled himself in for a hug; before kissing her forehead. Just then, the doctor walked in. He smiled when he saw Mickie awake.

"Glad to see you awake, Mickie. How are you feeling?" He asked, with his clipboard in hand.

"I'm okay." She said, smiling at Randy and John.

"That's good. But, we have to have that test now…" The doctor said, looking at Randy.

"What test?" She asked confused, before looking at the two superstars. Randy and John exchanged worried looks with one another.

"The feeling test." He said, walking out of the room and returning 1 minute later with a pin. Mickie gripped onto John's hand and waited for the doctor to poke her. Once he did, he looked at the brunette.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, concerned. Mickie shook her head slowly.

"A little, it didn't really hurt." She told him.

"I see." He said, nodding his head before writing onto his clipboard.

"Can she walk?" John asked, interested in what the doctor had to say. The doctor nodded.

"She can, but I'd say it's pretty unknown when she'll be able to. I encourage you to keep trying, don't be afraid. If you don't try, you'll never know. Don't be afraid of falling on your face." He joked. This superstar's laughed, but Mickie didn't find it that way. She wasn't worried, until now.

"Okay, thanks." Randy thanked the doctor, smiling. A wheelchair was then brought into Mickie's room. Just looking at it made the young diva cringe. Looking at the wheelchair, made Mickie feel strange. How would she be able to fit in with everyone if she was in that thing? John then helped Mickie into the chair.

"Thanks again, doc." The chain gang leader thanked, before walking out the room, pushing Mickie. While the three walked out, Mickie didn't feel like talking to anyone, she felt like a freak. She felt like she wanted to hide from everyone. No one would want to be around her. The former women's champion became depressed. She had no intentions to communicate with anyone anytime soon.

"John?" She whispered softly, even if she didn't want to, she had to say something.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Get me out of this thing and take it back." She said sternly.

"But Mickie-"

"But nothing!" She exclaimed. "Get me out of this thing!"

"I-I can't…"

"You fucking have to!" She yelled.

"Mickie, calm down…" He said, trying not to sound like an asshole.

"Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down, John? Tell me!"


	14. Chapter 14

John crouched in front of mickie and cupped her face softly "you can do this" he said softly "micks, you get to sit on your ass all day with people waiting on you what more could you want" John tried to joke with a small smile

"everyone's looking at me" mickie looked down trying to suppress her laugh "it's not funny"

"why are you laughing then?" he smiled showing off the dimples the women had grown to crave to see so much.

"shut up" mickie said giving him a shove in the shoulder

"woah" John said loosing his balance he arms flailing about as he fell backwards mickie laughed as John just lay on the floor as people walked back "who do you think there staring at now?"

"you've made your point" mickie said

John sat up "and what point would that be?"

"that I shouldn't care that people look" mickie said

"oh, I wasn't thinking that but, that works" he nodded standing up "you ready now?"

Mickie sighed "i suppose so"

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat on her bed "why do you look so sad?" John asked as he sat on the edge of the bed<p>

Mickie sighed as she refused to look at John "i guess this is my life, sat in a bed"

John leaned a hand the other side of mickie's legs "the doctor said you have to keep trying"

"what does he know" mickie mumbled

"well im guessing a lot more than you" John said

"i think i know if I can walk or not better than him, it's my body"

"well, what if you didn't, spend, your time in that bed, alone" John suggested tentatively

"im not following?" mickie asked confused

"i could, join you" he spoke "as, more, than a friend, maybe"

mickie sighed "john i"

"look I know what I said that night and it doesn't exactly paint my feelings I have for you in the right way, but, I want to be there for you not just as your friend, I want to be the one you lean on for support I want to be the one you turn to when things get tough for you"

Mickie looked down away from john's pleading gaze "john I, I cant do, things"

"you really think after everything we've been through you think I want you for the sex, don't get me wrong the physical stuff is important but not as important as the emotional stuff, I like to be able to just, hang out"

"i don't know john" mickie said

"when you were in that hospital bed, did you hear what I said to you?"

Mickie nodded "i heard" she said barely hearable

"i meant every word of that, I've meant every word ive ever said to you or about you"

"so you meant when you told randy you didnt like me"

John sighed and looked down "you know I said that because I was trying to play the cool man in front of my friends"

"well im not sure I want some one ashamed of being with me because he wants to play the cool man, you couldn't be honest about me then, what about now when im in a wheel chair, you'd probably deny talking to me all together"

"i wouldn't do that to you" John said he took her hand "mickie please give me a chance"

Mickie politely took her hand back "i need to think" she said laying down curling up slightly

John sighed and looked at the women longingly.

* * *

><p>John was laying on the end of the bed watching the women "micks" he said softly she opened her eyes "you finished thinking yet"<p>

"no

"babe I need an answer if I never have a shot with you don't you think I have a right to know so im not waiting around for something that could never happen for me"


	15. Chapter 15

**XxZackRyderFanxX (:**

Mickie had done a lot of thinking lately. She thought about John's offer to be more than friends. She though she couldn't let anyone inside her life when she was in a wheelchair. Mickie was snapped out of her thoughts by John Cena walking by. The brunette decided she would tell him what her conclusion was. With that, she wheeled herself over to him.

"Hey" She said, softly. John smiled at her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just came to tell you something." She said. This was it…

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" John asked, becoming curious of what the young diva was going to tell him.

"Well, remember when you asked me if we could be more than friends?" Mickie questioned, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah? What about it?" The Cenation leader wondered.

"I decided… to give you a chance. I could use someone." Mickie told him, smiling.

"Really? That's great!" John said, happy that she decided to take him after everything he had put her through. The chain gang leader crouched in front of Mickie for a hug, but was surprised when the brunette placed a soft kiss on his lips. When the two pulled apart, John looked down, trying to hide his blushing. Mickie giggled, as she herself, was tempted to blush.

"Okay, now we need to lay down some rules for this relationship." Mickie said. John looked at her.

"Okay, go on." He encouraged. He was interested in seeing the expectations of him.

"Really the main thing is, please, do not break my heart. I've had my fair share of those. Got it?" Mickie said, referring to her past relationships. He had no plans to break the diva's heart John had no plans to break her heart. He chuckled, but then noticed the look Mickie was giving her, and saluted.

"Yes ma'am. Don't worry, it'll never happen when you're with me." John smiled as he told her.

"Good." She laughed. John then placed a kiss onto Mickie's lips.

"So… what now?" He asked.

"I haven't seen the girls since I got out; I think I'm going to go see them." Mickie told John, sweetly.

"Okay, do you want me to come?" The chain gang leader questioned.

"Sure, if you want to" She smiled. John got behind her wheelchair and took control of it. He pushed her to the diva's locker room where he knocked on the door for her. Before anyone could come to the door, he stepped in front of Mickie, blocking her, so the girls would get a surprise. The door then swung open and there stood Kelly Kelly.

"Hey John, how's Mick?" She asked. That's how concerned the girls were for Mickie, he wasn't even greeted by a 'what's up' or anything.

"Why don't you ask her?" John said, trying to hide his smile. Kelly was token back by his response.

"Well, I would, but she's not here…" The blonde pointed out. John smiled and stepped out of the way, revealing Mickie sitting in her wheelchair. 

"Mickie! Oh my God!" Kelly exclaimed, rushing to the brunette and hugging her tightly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Mickie replied, trying to smile. She didn't like all the attention she was getting just because she was stuck inside of a wheelchair. Mickie felt as if everyone was going to treat her differently. She made sure the wheelchair didn't change anything about her. She was still the bubbly, fun, loving diva everyone knew.

"Girls!" Kelly yelled into the locker room. "Come see who's here!" The rest of the divas made their way into the hallway but were shocked when they saw Mickie.

"Mickie!" They all yelled, taking turns to hug the former women's champion. John looked at Mickie and instantly knew she didn't like all of the sympathy.


	16. Chapter 16

Mickie was sat with the divas and John he was holding her hand as he and the divas talked laughed and joked, she didnt want to be here, she loved her friends, but she didnt want to be and couldn't be here. She felt like people were staring at her giving her the sympathy look she never wanted, mickie would of preferred if they didnt even mention the fact she was in a wheelchair.

John had offered to lift her onto the couch but that was to humiliating for her in front of everyone.

John looked at the women who was just staring, she hadn't involved herself in any of the conversations and she looked like she wasn't about to. "i think we're gonna head off now" John nodded "get this one back to the hotel, think you could use some sleep huh?" he asked

Mickie looked towards the man and there was nothing behind her eyes "ok"

* * *

><p>John put the sheets over mickie as he lay with her "you weren't to chatty tonight"<p>

Mickie shrugged "not in the mood for gossiping" she said softly moving abit closer to the man who's arms snaked around her waist

"ok get some sleep then, we've got a busy week ahead" he said mickie went to move away "what are you doing?" he asked

"moving so you can get up"

"no no missy, im not leaving you" he said shaking his head looking at her "you need me and im gonna be here" she looked into his eyes

John loved it when she smiled softly for the first time in days "your amazing" she whispered

"you to" he then leaned in and captured her lips with his softly "get some sleep ok"

Mickie moved her head down onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, she loved his arms around her, she felt like nothing could hurt her

* * *

><p>"no way" John raised his voice to the writer and production team<p>

"john" mickie said softly from her wheelchair

"no, are you sick in the head" he raised his voice to the team "you are not using the fact she's in a wheelchair for your show"

"dude, I can hear you all the way down the hall what's wrong?" randy asked

"get him to stop" mickie asked softly

"im not having it, im not taking her out of that chair to put her on the cold concrete just so you can shoot your damn show you'll have to get someone else to do it"

"ok" the producer held his hands up he got onto his radio "hey can we get someone strong down here to-" he was cut off by john's hand coming down on the radio

"i meant, hire an actress"

"that can't be done" the producer shook his head

"then this segment can't be done" John said

"ok fine" the producer sighed "we'll figure something out"

John walked to mickie and took her chair in his hands leant down "the power" he whispered in her ear causing her to chuckle softly before wheeling her away

"you shouldn't of done that"

"i don't care" he spoke "it's disrespectful"

* * *

><p>John was sat on his couch in his locker room doing up his shoes as mickie flicked through the channels.<p>

John looked up when there was a knock and in walked the producer "we're going with the storyline" he said then held his hands up "before you get angry, here me out" mickie looked at the man as she muted the TV "would you be willing to do this storyline without that segment"

"he had the problem with the segment" John looked at mickie "ok maybe me a little to"

"but you'd do the storyline without that segment"

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"ok then, instead we were thinking jerry and Cole to a phone interview with John from the hospital hearing the news of you being attacked back stage"

Mickie nodded "ok" she said softly

Mickie was watching John then glanced at the TV as jerry and Cole announced to the world mickie had been attacked and rushed to the nearest hospital.

"we're on the phone to John Cena right now, John what can you tell us"

Mickie knew the writers were letting John say what he wanted, one because he'd been through it and knew what someone would feel "i-not a lot" he said softly down the phone "she's been put into a educed coma until the swelling on her brain goes down" he was told to tell that bit "and she has a fractured spine" he was told to say that also "at the minute it's just a waiting game, they cant tell what the damage truly is until she woke up"

"what are you feeling right now, what's her family feeling right now, sitting at her bedside" jerry asked

"i cant speak for them but, im scared, it's" John sighed "it's not looking good"

"there's a rumour you know exactly who did this, I think most people know who did this, what's your stance on that person"

"they've done this for a reaction, im not reacting, I have bigger things and more important things that need my attention then some coward that hurt an innocent women and could of changed her life in ways that aren't for the better, they'll get what's coming to them, but first, my focus is mickie"

"thank you for your time tonight John and from everyone here we wish mickie a speedy recovering" mickie looked at John as they cut to a commercial

"you ok?" she asked softly

John nodded holding the phone in his hands he looked up at her "just took me back yanno" he smiled softly "makes me realise how far you have come"

Mickie smiled softly "come here and give me a cuddle"

John smiled and went to her leaned over and held her


	17. Chapter 17

"Is everybody ready?" The director called. They were all on a set, which looked just like a hospital room. John nodded as Mickie lied down the bed and closed her eyes. The directors placed a tube in her mouth to make the scene more realistic. "Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"As we all saw, last week, our own WWE diva Mickie James was brutally attacked backstage and token to a local hospital in Boston. Right now, via satellite, we have Mickie's boyfriend, John Cena joining us. Hello John." Jerry Lawler explained to the WWE universe.

"Hi." John said softly, playing his role. He took Mickie's hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"How's Mickie doing?" Michael Cole asked the WWE superstar. John shrugged.

"There's a possibility when she wakes up, she'll be in a wheelchair permanently. Nothing's certain until she wakes up, though." The chain gang leader said, slowly nodding. This was all a flashback to him.

"Can you confirm who attacked Mickie?" Jim Ross asked.

"I'm sure it's no surprise to anyone, that Randy Orton is the one who attacked Mickie. Now I know he and I were never exactly friends, but it wasn't necessary to drag Mickie into this whole thing. That's why I'm challenging him. In 2 weeks, at Bragging Rights, we settle this feud. John Cena versus Randy Orton in a falls count anywhere match."

"Thanks John. We'll hear Randy's response to Cena's challenge later on tonight." Michael Cole said before RAW cut to a commercial. Mickie opened her eyes and looked at John.

"Great job guys!" The director said, smiling.

"You alright?" Mickie asked, noticing John, who was looking away. He looked at her and nodded.

"Flashbacks." He said, softly. Mickie smiled and opened her arms. John pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He then picked her up and carefully placed her in her wheelchair. As she adjusted her back, Mickie sighed. She wanted so badly to be able to walk again. The brunette was terrified of getting up to try. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of John. "Where off to?" John asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Mickie shrugged.

"Any where's fine."

"Let's go to my locker room and watch the rest of RAW?" The Cenation leader suggested. The young diva smiled.

"Okay."

Later on RAW;

Randy Orton's music hit as he walked out to the ring with a smirk on his face. Once he got in the ring, the viper grabbed a microphone.

"So, as we all saw, Cena had the nerve to blame me for attacking Mickie. I want you all to know, I wouldn't do that." He lied to the crowd. In response, the apex predator received boos from the WWE universe. "Oh shut up!" He exclaimed. "He also challenged me to a falls count anywhere match at Bragging Rights. I want to let you all know, I accept. See you there." Randy snarled, making his way out of the ring. Mickie and John watched as Randy cut his promo.

"Wow, he's good." The brunette said.

"Not as good as me right?" John defended.

"Whatever stops the tears, John." Mickie said, winking at him. She then leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. John deepened the kiss, picked Mickie up, and brought her over to the bed. The two continued to kiss when Mickie started to tug on John's jeans. The chain gang leader slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked at her.

"Mickz, are you sure?" John questioned, he didn't want to force her into anything. The brunette nodded.

"I'm sure…"


	18. Chapter 18

Mickie woke up to john passed out next to her the sheets just about covering his ass. She never really had seen john's back close up before, since he was laying on his front she got chance to admire it more. Mickie sat up and moved her legs over the side of the bed with her hands. She took a deep breathe and pushed her self off the bed to stand up, she needed the toilet and was desperate to walk there, maybe it was all just in her head, maybe she was just scared of failure.

She caught her balance and stood on her legs for awhile, since she hadn't used them in awhile there was no strength in them. She took a slight step and smiled and took another small step with grit and determination and a lot of balance mickie made it to the bathroom. She smiled, John was right, she could do it, he wasn't being mean when he told her it was all in her mind and it was will power that would get her over this.

* * *

><p>John stirred when he felt someone lean there head on the back of his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder to see mickie and smiled "heey" he said stretching he moved onto his side and looked at mickie laying on hers. "did you sleep ok?" he asked softly.<p>

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"how long have you been awake?" he asked noticing she didnt look like she had just woken up

"i dunno, about an hour"

"you should of woken me" he pushed some hair out her face

She chuckled softly "you wore yourself out"

John glanced down then into her eyes "last night was great"

"yeah, it was" she smiled softly before kissing his lips "i need the bathroom"

"ok" he said softly "ill go get your chair" he sat up on the side of the bed put his boxers on and made the trip into the living room where the wheelchair was, He turned the chair around and looked up where he was going and stood a few paces into the main room was mickie his smile couldn't get any bigger as she walked towards him ever so carefully.

"i spent the hour wisely" she smiled putting her arms around his neck loosely

He put his hands on her hips "i can see that" he smiled he kissed her lips "im so proud of you" he whispered he swept her off her feet causing her to squeal he grinned at her as he carried her back to the bedroom, he lay her down and wrapped his arms around her putting the sheets over them. John smiled when mickie began lightly running her hand over his torso "you like that huh?" he chuckled softly. He smiled when he sore mickie blush profusely he kissed her head "it's ok, I don't mind, there's parts of you I like to"

Mickie chuckled softly looking towards him "i don't think ive ever felt this happy"

John looked into her eyes "me to, except I know I haven't" he said honestly "i love you"

Mickie smiled softly "i love you to"


	19. Chapter 19

**1 year later..**

Everything had been going good for Mickie and John, she was out of her wheelchair for almost a year now, and it was near Christmas time. The couple sat in John's hotel room. Mickie lied in John's arms, as he played with her curly brown hair.

"So, babe?" He spoke, looking down at the brunette. She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" The chain gang leader questioned. He mentally kicked himself. He was supposed to ask her what her thoughts on starting a family were.

"I just want to be here, and to spend time with you." She replied, softly. John smiled and kissed her forehead. He then took a deep breath.

"What about.. a family?" Mickie looked up at her boyfriend, got out of his arms, and sat in front of him. Did she hear that right?

"What?" She asked, wanting to hear what he had said again.

"A family? What do you think about starting one?" John repeated, worried of his girlfriend's answer. The young diva smiled softly. She could trust John with her life, and they had been together for a year, so she thought it was around the right time.

"I would love to start a family with you." She told him.

"Really?" The Cenation leader asked, as Mickie nodded her head. "That's great!" He exclaimed, pulling Mickie into a hug, as she laughed. They then looked into each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss.

Later than night, the divas decided to get together. They all sat in the diva's locker room, wrapped in blankets, with coffee around the fireplace, and in their pajamas.

"How are you and John, Mick?" Maria Kanellis asked her friend.

"Great." She said, smiling. "What about you and Mike?" Mickie questioned. It was no secret that her red head friend was with the 'awesome one'. Maria giggled.

"We're good." She smiled. The divas laughed and continued to talk with one another. After 10 minutes, the girls heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." Sam said, before standing up and making her way over to the door. Once she opened it, she saw a blonde woman who she did not recognize, standing in front of her. "Uhm, hello?" Sam greeted, confused of who this was.

"Hi" The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" Samantha asked, trying her best not to sound rude.

"Actually, yes. I'm Mr. McMahon's assistant. Michelle." She said.

"Oh, hi. How can I help you?" Sam said, relaxing when she found out who it was.

"Vince would like to see Mickie James. Is she with you guys?" Michelle questioned.

"Yeah, I'll get her. Just hold on." Sam spoke, before turning over to her fellow divas. "Mick?"

"Yeah?" The former woman's champion replied.

"Vince needs to see you.."

"About?" Mickie asked, confused about what her boss had to tell her. Samantha shrugged as Mickie stood up and made her way to Mr. McMahon's office. Softly, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard a deep voice say. Slowly, she pushed the door open and saw her boss sitting behind his desk.

"Y-you wanted to see me, sir?" Mickie asked, becoming nervous. He nodded.

"Please take a seat, Ms. James." He told her, as the brunette sat down in the chair in front of the chairman's desk.

"What's going on?" Mickie asked, once again. Vince sighed deeply and looked at the young diva.

"Mickie, there's no easy way of saying this.." He started. "I'm sorry, you have been released of your WWE contract." The boss finished. He looked at the female and noticed tears building up in her eyes.

"B-but, why?" She asked. Mickie was one of the most popular divas in the WWE. She loved her job! Why were they releasing her? 

"Since your storyline with Mr. Cena is complete, there's really no more use for you in WWE. I'm sorry. You have to pack your things now if you want to catch your flight back to Richmond." He explained to her, handing her the plane ticket. "You leave tomorrow morning at 9:00 am, sharp." All Mickie could do was nod and let the tears fall from her eyes. This was it. Her career with WWE was over. Slowly, she made her way back into the divas locker room, as she wiped her tears.

"Mickie, honey? What's wrong?" Eve Torres asked, noticing Mickie's tears. The brunette just shook her head, grabbed her suitcase, and started to pack her things.

"Mickie, what's going on?" Maria asked.

"Please talk to us.." Samantha added in. Mickie looked at all of her friends and crumbled before them.

"I-I.. I got released.." Mickie cried. Maria, Eve, and Sam felt tears building in their own eyes. How could one of their best friends be released?

"W-What?" Maria stuttered, as she was in shock. Mickie nodded.

"When do you leave?" Eve asked, wiping a tear that fell from her eye.

"..Tomorrow morning. At 9.." She told them, placing her ring attire into her pink suitcase. The divas were all shocked. How were they supposed to tell John that the love of his life had been released?


	20. Chapter 20

_**sorry, i wrote it and totally forgot to post it :(**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Mickie, what's going on?" Maria asked.<em>

_"Please talk to us.." Samantha added in. Mickie looked at all of her friends and crumbled before them._

_"I-I.. I got released.." Mickie cried. Maria, Eve, and Sam felt tears building in their own eyes. How could one of their best friends be released?_

_"W-What?" Maria stuttered, as she was in shock. Mickie nodded._

_"When do you leave?" Eve asked, wiping a tear that fell from her eye._

_"..Tomorrow morning. At 9.." She told them, placing her ring attire into her pink suitcase. The divas were all shocked. How were they supposed to tell John that the love of his life had been released?_

"babe you need to tell john" Sam urged

Mickie was sat on a bench fiddling with her fingers "what would he care im just a convenience"

"what?" maria asked, nobody realising John had come to a stop outside the door listening through the small gap that was there because the door wasn't shut

"Let's face it he's only with me because he felt bad about the whole wheelchair situation" mickie snivelled "he's got his chance to get rid now, he can play I don't do long distance relationships card" she sighed wiping her tears. "me being released will be the best thing for john"

John looked down and wandered away from the door, she felt that little of him that she thought he would do that. Being the stubborn person he was John was out to prove her wrong.

"randy" John shouted rushing into the locker room they shared

"what?" the man asked playing his video game

"i need your help"

"sure whatever" randy spoke not really listening to the man

"dude" John said pulling the plug out

Randy slowly turned his head to the man like he had just murdered his mother "what the hell?" he raised his voice "dude I was about to beat my high score"

"trust me randy pacman will be around later" he said John sighed "mickie's been released"

"what?" randy stood up

John nodded "she, I don't know what's going on but she's doubting what we have together"

"well, her head will be all over the place john"

"i know the point is, I need to have her around"

"why?" randy asked

John smiled softly "we're trying for a baby"

"what dude seriously?" randy smiled

John nodded "yeah we decided this afternoon, and um, tried as well" he grinned like a small child

randy shoved the man in the shoulder "get out" there smiles dropped realising they were acting like women "well dude you know I'd help in any way I can but other than hiring her as my assistant I don't know"

"an assistant?" John questioned "i don't have an assistant why do you need one"

"long story" randy said

John then gasped "you could hire her as your assistant"

"john I, I was kidding"

"please randy" John begged "you don't have a clue what it would mean to me, dude I cant loose her, not now, if she leaves, I just, I know her, she'll convince her self it's not working"

Randy sighed "and she'll like the idea? She can actually do it right?"

John looked away "she doesn't even know I know about her being released, I over heard her talking to the divas, I need to convince her randy I just have to"

Randy put a hand on the mans shoulder "ok, I know what we need to do"

"mickie mickie mickie" John said running around the tables in the catering area towards her

Randy caught up to the man soon after "i said act excited not camp"

John looked at the man and gave him are you serious look

"John, look I need to talk to you" mickie spoke

"ok but me first" John smiled he sat down and randy handed him a folder

"what's this?" Sam asked as randy sat opposite John and next to her

"we've been working on it since he got here" Randy smiled, obviously lieing but this lie was ok, it was for a good reason "oh and congratulations on the whole baby thing by the way"

The girls looked at mickie "your pregnant?"

Mickie sighed "no" she looked at John "we're trying but wasn't supposed to tell anyone"

"it's not his fault he's just super excited" randy said "hence the folder" he chuckled

"wow, your trying for a baby, randy said hence, what other good things are going to happen"

Randy looked down at the women "you could get lucky if you play your cards right"

"and you could keep your front teeth if you play your cards right"

Mickie chuckled as John opened the folder "ok, well yanno since we're trying for a baby you shouldn't really be wrestling any more"

"yeah you could get pregnant and not know yet and hurt the foetus" randy nodded

John nodded along "so, we had a thought, since randy never knows where he's meant to and when, you could be his assistant" John smiled

"what?" mickie mumbled

"i know wrestling's your life and has been for a long time but, this way your not just sat at home waiting for me to come home to impregnate you"

"ever the romantic" maria chuckled

"we don't have a home" mickie pointed out

"aaah, yet" John placed a piece of paper in front of her "mmm" he smiled Mickie picked up looking at it "it's my cousin's, ignore the rent rate, we'd get family rates of course and he said maybe in the future we could buy it, yanno if it suited are family"

The girls nodded at mickie, they could tell she liked the idea but was just nervous.

Mickie sighed "john I need to tell you something"

"mickie" Sam whispered

"no I need to tell him" mickie turned to him "yanno how we 'tried' before and you gave me your best moves, which were great by the way and you should defiantly do that more often" she said and John raised his eyebrows "um, I still have the implant John, I cant get pregnant im sorry I should of told you"

The girls were relieved she didnt tell him about her being released, but we're shocked of her admission

"yeah but this could be good" randy spoke up "packing up your house lifting and caring things cant help when your first pregnant they do say that's when your most prone to miscarry, maybe you could just get it removed when your all settled in your knew house and try then"

John nodded "i guess that could work" he mumbled

Mickie moved closer to John running her hand over his stomach kissing his cheek "im sorry, ill do that thing you like later ok, I shouldn't of lied"

John nodded looked at her and grinned "damn right you will" he smirked

mickie smiled and kissed him "your cheeky"


End file.
